Prior hang tags have been provided for supporting various retail products, typically small items which are hung on display walls and such in retail stores. Hang tags are often formed of paper, and at times the hanger portion of hang tags will tear such that the hang tag is no longer operational or functional for hanging a product for display on a display wall. Hang tags often have to be repaired by taping, or other fastening means, or replacing the damaged hang tag with a new hang tag which requires removing the displayed product from the damaged hang tag and securing the displayed product to the new hang tag.